Reminiscence
by Hanahi-chan
Summary: "Entre le passé où sont nos souvenirs et l'avenir où sont nos espérances, il y a le présent où sont nos devoirs." de Henry Lacordaire. OS basé sur "Never Alone" de BarlowGirls.


Réminiscence

One-shot à lire absolument avec la chanson « Never Alone » de Barlowgirls. J'ai voulu ancrer parfaitement mon texte à la musique, et j'espère que ça marchera, même si on n'a pas tous le même rythme de lecture.

J'ai écris ce texte en 1h30, donc je m'excuse d'avance s'il fait un peu maladroit.

En espérant que vous aimerez.

Appartement vide. Sans lumière. Chauffage éteint. Rideaux fermés.

Tant de vide, de désordre...

...et de solitude oppressante.

Son regard, lui aussi vide, vide de vie mais si animé de détresse.

Un murmure.

_« __**Je t'ai attendu aujourd'hui  
Mais tu n'es pas venu...**__ »_

Elle est assise dans son canapé, recroquevillée contre elle-même, contre le monde et... à attendre. Toujours et encore à l'attendre... lui. Lui qui ne viendra plus, mais jamais elle ne s'y fera. Comment le pourrait-elle ?

_« __**Tu m'as dit d'appeler  
Tu as dit que tu serais là.**__ »_

Silence. Sa gorge se sert, l'air vient à lui manquer, et les larmes tombent toutes seules.

Sanglots.

Elle ne sort plus, elle ne veut plus sortir. Il lui a dit qu'il reviendrait. Il lui a dit alors elle l'attend. Même si ça fait mal et que tout devient insoutenable. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas loin, elle peut sentir parfois qu'il est encore près d'elle... peu importe s'il est invisible aux yeux des autres. Elle, elle le sait, il est là. Il sera toujours là, elle se fiche de ce que les autres diront...

Mensonges.

Ils ont voulu lui faire croire qu'il ne reviendra plus jamais. Elle n'y croit pas. Les autres n'ont jamais voulu reconnaître que leurs destins étaient liés ensembles. Ils voulaient tous le voir mort. Mais elle, elle ne l'a jamais souhaité.

_« __**Nous ne pouvons nous séparer  
Car tu es une partie de moi  
Et même si tu es invisible  
Je ferai confiance à ce qu'on ne voit pas.**__ »_

Sa voix pourtant si faible résonne contre les murs salis par la poussière. Elle ne bouge plus, ne mange plus, ne dors plus... Elle se contente de l'attendre. Parce qu'il lui a dit un jour, parce qu'elle ne peut pas y croire, parce que c'est lui.

Souvenirs lointains. Echoués dans les catacombes de sa mémoire.

« Tu ne vas pas bien, laisse nous t'aider. Accepte l'opération, accepte la réalité... Comprends qu'il ne reviendra pas... Tu finiras par mourir si tu continues comme ça. Je t'en supplie... Pas toi. Je ne le supporterai pas... s'il te plait... »

Elle se lève brusquement et envoie une lampe qui était à sa portée s'écraser contre un mur. Elle fait de même avec un oreiller, puis avec des livres de médecine qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque il y a des mois...

Les cris se mélangent aux pleurs. Cris de rage. Cris de haine. Cris de souffrance.

Comment osent-t-ils lui infliger ça ? Comment une idée pareille leur a traversé l'esprit ? Retirer ce qu'il lui permet d'attendre encore, de savoir qu'il reviendra, de savoir pourquoi elle fait tout ça... Ils se sont tous ligué contre elle. Mais elle n'abandonnera pas. Elle ne l'abandonnera pas.

Temps qui s'écoule.

Elle prend à nouveau la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main. Mais avant de l'envoyer valser contre le miroir qui se trouve juste en face d'elle, elle stoppe son geste et regarde l'objet.

Souvenirs.

Cette photo. Elle se souvient de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Ils étaient tous les trois, et il était encore là.

_« __**Où es-tu allé ?**__ »_

Des bruits de pas qui montent en nombre dans son escalier se font entendre. Les larmes brouillent sa vue, elle ne peut même pas réagir sur les événements à venir. Elle n'a même pas la force de résister, mais IL est là... Elle doit l'appeler parce qu'il lui a dit de l'appeler, alors elle le fait une dernière fois. Elle sait qu'il est là, et il viendra la sauver, comme il l'a toujours fait.

_« __**Sasuke ! Aide-moi, je t'en supplie ! Ils vont nous séparer, je t'en supplie, reviens !**__ »_

La porte d'entrée explose en copeaux de bois. La lumière inonde son appartement plongé jusqu'alors dans l'obscurité et l'aveugle. Des bras la saisissent violement. Elle tente de se débattre... pour lui. Mais son corps est si faible, si maigre, sans vie... Ses larmes lui brulent les joues. Mais qu'importe... Jamais, jamais elle ne les laissera lui prendre l'unique chose qui la rattache à lui.

Douleur.

Elle ne le voit plus. Elle a si mal. Ils sont trop nombreux et l'entrainent dehors.

_« __**Arrêtez ! Il est là ! Regardez, il est là avec moi ! Il l'a toujours été ! Je le sens !**__ »_

Ses cris n'y changent rien. Ils se fichent de ce qu'elle dit. Pourquoi est-elle la seule à le sentir ? Pourquoi refusent-ils la vérité ? Alors qu'elle voit enfin la lumière du jour, toujours prisonnière, elle le voit, lui, cet homme qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami... Habillé de sa cape rouge aux flammes noires. Commanditaire de cet esclandre. Sa haine pour lui est si grande. Ce traitre.

Elle lui envoie son regard le plus sombre. Qu'importe si l'énergie n'est plus. Elle ne se laissera pas faire. Elle sait qu'il est là. Pourquoi ne vient-il pas empêcher ce crime ? Chaque pas les séparent un peu plus l'un de l'autre et la douleur s'agrandie.

_« __**Ne fais pas ça Naruto ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous séparer ! VOUS n'avez pas le droit !**__ »_

Elle voit tous ces gens qui se disaient être ses amis. Attendant qu'on l'emmène là bas.

Assassins.

« Sakura, c'est pour ton bien... »

Elle se tourne vers lui. Son bien ? Mais il n'a donc rien compris ? Elle accentue d'avantage ses mouvements de contestation. L'emprise de ses bourreaux est beaucoup trop imposante. Elle ne peut plus rien.

Larmes.

Elle pleure, car c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire en cet instant. Son corps trop faible l'abandonne et elle s'effondre, maintenue debout par les hommes qui la tiennent prisonnière. Quelques villageois regardent la scène. Impuissants et incrédules.

Elle le regarde encore une fois... Il semble si malheureux. Alors pourquoi fait-il ça ? Elle ne trouve aucune réponse à toutes ses interrogations. Ils l'emmènent en direction de l'hôpital. Là où Tsunade l'attend surement pour effectuer cette terrible opération... et dire qu'ils n'ont même pas eu à la droguer pour l'immobiliser. Elle est si faible. Elle l'entend se moquer d'elle, mais ne le voit pas. Lui qui lui a pourtant donné tant de rassurance... la voilà qui a peur. Elle, la grande Sakura Haruno.

Une dernière phrase, pour que jamais il ne l'oublie.

Pour qu'elle s'ancre dans sa tête et qu'il soit rongé par les remords. Même si après cette opération, elle ne se souviendra surement pas de ses mots... elle ne se souviendra même pas de tout ça.

_« __**Il est ici... et je ne serai jamais seule.**__**Nous sommes inséparables. **__»_

Naruto la regarde. Les yeux embués de peine. Sakura semble si convaincue... Convaincue que celui qu'elle aime, et qu'elle a toujours aimé, est encore parmi eux.

Il n'a pas le temps de lui répondre. L'homme qui se tient à côté de lui ordonne d'un signe de tête aux hommes qui retiennent Sakura de la conduire.

Souvenirs qui emprisonnent.

Ils devraient l'empêcher de laisser faire cette opération et pourtant, il n'a plus la force de voir son amie dans un tel état de détresse, et de folie. Pris entre deux feux. Il l'entend encore crier alors qu'elle est si loin à présent. Comment peut-elle avoir la force de se défendre alors qu'elle se laisse dépérir depuis des mois...

« Tu as fait le bon choix Naruto. Un choix digne d'un vrai Hokage, celui que tu es à présent. Lui laisser ses souvenirs c'était la mener à sa perte. Tu verras... Après l'opération, elle sera redevenue la même qu'avant. Tsunade se contentera de lui retirer tous ses souvenirs d'avec Sasuke.»

Son sensei lui tapote l'épaule avant de reprendre son chemin. Mais lui reste là. Le regard perdu.

Naruto regarde le ciel. Il a l'impression d'être un monstre, et pourtant, il sait qu'il a pris la bonne décision. Une décision égoïste, mais sure.

« Tant que le cœur conserve des souvenirs, l'esprit garde les illusions. »

Depuis la mort de Sasuke pendant la 4e grande guerre, plus rien n'était pareil... et plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Il ne restera que des souvenirs. Les brides d'un passé perdu, et qui, tout comme Sasuke, ne reviendront jamais... même s'ils font parti de nous, même s'ils sont indissociables de notre mémoire et de notre âme.

Voilà pourquoi, nous ne serons jamais seuls.

_J'avais depuis longtemps envie d'écrire un texte sur le couple SasuSaku à partir de cette chanson. Je la trouvais tout simplement parfaite pour ce couple. L'idée m'est venue lorsque j'écoutais cette musique cet été en travaillant aux maïs. Au début, Sakura n'était pas sensée paraître aussi « folle » si je puis me permettre. Mais j'avais envie de décrire le sentiment que l'on ressent lorsqu'on perd un être cher, le sentiment que l'on ressent, celui qui nous détache de la réalité et qui nous affirme que ce n'est pas « vrai » ou que « ce n'est pas possible ».Il y a quelques années, j'ai perdu un ami très cher, c'était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil et avec qui j'avais de merveilleux souvenirs. _

_Il était très malade et a succombé à la suite d'un cancer généralisé. J'ai mis très longtemps à réaliser que je ne le reverrais plus jamais. J'ai pleuré bien sur, comme tout le monde. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire, et encore aujourd'hui c'est dur pour moi. _

_Il est parti comme ça, du jour au lendemain... Je n'ai pas envie de vous plomber le moral, mais ça m'aide beaucoup d'en parler. _

_On a tous connu plus ou moins la mort, et on a parfois du lui faire face. _

_Je ne sais pas si j'accepterai qu'on me retire tous mes souvenirs d'avec cette personne disparue pour « faire mon deuil ». Et vous ?_

_Sakura était vraiment restée dans le passé, d'où la titre de cette fanfiction.J'espère que j'ai réussie à vous faire comprendre ce que je voulais vous faire comprendre. ^^ _

_Laissez une petite review si vous voulez qu'on en discute, je suis ouverte à tout et à tous. _


End file.
